


Sleeping Hermit

by Valco99



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira is Futaba's light, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute, Dreams vs. Reality, F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sleeptalking, Sleepwalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 15:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20853719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valco99/pseuds/Valco99
Summary: About a few days after the Phantom thieves stole Futaba's heart i.e destroyed her pyramid, it was discovered shortly after 3 days of Infiltration (25 days until the Cleanse). You'd expect that Joker and his friends would just use this free time to their leisure till Futaba recovers. But instead things take a weird turn for Joker. Futaba starts sleepwalking to Leblanc, aka Joker's room in the hot summer night for "comfort".





	Sleeping Hermit

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my first Persona fanfic that I'll be writing for. And with my Best girl in Persona 5 no less! Hope you enjoy what i'll have in store for the future.

Summary: About a few days after the Phantom Thieves stole Futaba's Treasure i.e destroyed her Pyramid of Sloth about shortly 3 days after Medjed threatened Japan with "The Cleanse" was when things that should've been focused on free time for Joker and his friends and recovery for the shut-in hacker started taking a weird turn.

While Sojiro was obviously aware of Futaba's situation during the childhood years she shut herself off from the outside world due to believing she'd killed her own mother Wakaba Isshiki from those suits in black who read to her from their Fake suicide note they intentionally made to cover up her mother's murder by mental shutdown.

Futaba had clearly suffered from hallucinations of her mother tormenting her mind,her Shadow in the Metaverse that she eventually realized her persona, Necronomicon back in her Pyramid. But the most concerning issue was definitely Futaba's sleepwalking.

During some nights when sweet Futaba tried sleeping through the night she'd have some rather concerning nightmares, some involving the distorted version of her mother calling her a curse or a wretched that "ate away at her life and all poor Futaba could desperately do was to try covering her ears and try shutting it all out, to no avail, leaving her to take in her distortion Mother's words. All the while in reality Futaba would begin struggling in her sleeping, churning in her bed before rolling out and begins to unlock and shamble out of her room like a disgruntled zombie before she began wandering around her own household, still asleep in her black and white striped long sleeved with "J L M K" labeled on it and barefoot. While lazily muttering words such as "...Mom...okay...mommy " and "...I...killed…..her..."

There were times when she'd wake up at the kitchen, her head on the table with a spoon in her hand. Another time was when Sojiro found her asleep in the bathtub with an uncooked Cup noodles lazily in her right hand while laying on her stomach before he carried his adopted daughter back to her room gently and tucked her back into bed till morning. 

Sojiro was getting real concerned about Futaba's recent somnambulism and felt this could connect with her mental state about her mother, Sojiro almost thought about tying a belt around her wrists and feet to keep her inside her own room at night but immediately rejected the idea as being too extreme, especially to someone like Futaba, so instead he leaves her with some Nyquil medicine to try and help end it. Unbeknownst to the coffee shop bachelor, Futaba's unconscious self seems to find a way even after two months later until summer, when the Phantom thieves managed to steal her messed up heart and reveal her true treasure: the chance for Futaba to finally see her real mom's feelings and to realize the truth for herself.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know Very short, but it's only an Idea I have in progress right now and in the middle of making more.


End file.
